Draco Malfoy and the Plan of Attack
by Lillian4
Summary: Draco Malfoy thinks he finally has a way to beat his nemesis, Harry Potter.


Draco dropped his toast, butter side down, on the carpet while gazing in horror at his mother.

"You can't be serious," he squalled in very un-Malfoy like fashion.

"Darling it's nothing to get excited about," Narcissa soothed. "You'll just notice a few teeny-tiny changes this year."

"Why didn't you ever mention this before?" Draco demanded as a pout began to form on his face.

"Well, I'm telling you now," Narcissa said somewhat snappishly as she let her teacup clink back into its saucer. "It's really a superb gift you've inherited, darling," she added in a wheedling tone. "How do you think your father rose so quickly in the Dark Lord's ranks?"

"I thought it was because he was so very clever," Draco replied.

"Don't be ridiculous darling, your father is as thick as a brick," she replied. "The Veela charm gave him entrée the Dark Lord's inner circle for even our Lord isn't immune to its effects," Narcissa smugly explained.

"That explains his easy capture in the Department of Mysteries," Draco mumbled.

"Excuse me, darling?" said Narcissa, who had resumed sipping her tea.

"So, if father is a Veela then you're…." he delicately began.

"Of vampire heritage and very proud of it," said Narcissa preening a bit.

"But you can't be, I've never seen anything to indicate that you're of…an irregular nature," Draco said.

Narcissa sighed.

"Draco darling didn't you ever think it slightly odd that I didn't come to any of your Quidditch matches?" she asked, gently tapping her right foot in frustration.

"Well…."

"Or that whenever I've accompanied you during daylight hours I've been heavily veiled?" she pressed.

"I thought you were just a little introverted," he muttered.

Narcissa withdrew a dainty lace handkerchief from her robes and pressed it gently to her forehead.

"So like your father…" she mumbled.

"But I thought that vampires lived in the Forbidden Forest or in Knockturn Alley waiting to leap on unwary travelers and suck them dry," said Draco plaintively.

Narcissa dropped the handkerchief from her forehead and glared at her son.

"Knockturn Alley?" she hissed as her eyes began to turn a nasty shade of blood red. "Do I look like a common trollop to YOU?" she screeched.

"No, of course not mother," Draco said and gently patted her knee. "What could I have been thinking?" he said in a placating tone, while keeping a wary eye on her teeth.

"I'll have you know your father and I were properly introduced. My family was the crème de la crème in vampire society. I had multiple suitors for my hand, including your father" Narcissa tetchily informed her son.

"Of course mother, I never assumed anything other than that," Draco said stoutly.

The red started to seep away from his mother's eyes leaving the color to fade back to her more natural blue.

"It's been very difficult for me with your father in Azkaban," she sniffed audibly.

"I can imagine," Draco said. "Was he your...donor?" Draco asked tactfully.

"Yes," said his mother as a graceful tear or two ran down her face.

"So, have you found a new donor then?" asked Draco, now very worried on his mother's account. How awful to have had the Ministry of Magic rip from her bosom both the love of her life and her only sustenance. Why it went beyond cruelty.

"Draco! I'm a married woman," Narcissa said in shocked tones. "I've been reduced to…to the house elves," she said bursting into loud sobs.

"I was wondering why they were running away from you," Draco said.

"I'm really am a…a…a b vampire-veela /b !" Draco gasped. "Cool!"

"The proper term is veevamp darling," Narcissa said, swiftly regaining control of herself. A red nose was so very unattractive.

"That makes me sound like some kind of a mixed drink," Draco said with a scowl. "No, I shall refer to myself as a vampire-veela," he said primly.

"As you wish," said his mother with a small sigh

Draco's eyes narrowed.

"So, what are these teeny-tiny changes that are supposed to happen?" he asked suspiciously.

"Well, you must understand darling that you'll only be able to access half the powers of each birthright. You'll have the Veela allure, but not anywhere near the amount that your father can present," Narcissa said dreamily and began to fan herself with her handkerchief.

"No wonder why I did everything he ever told me to, he was using his allure on me," said a suddenly irate Draco.

Narcissa stopped fanning herself snapping back to attention.

"But of course dear it was for your own good," she said blithely.

"So the only reason I'm capable of independent thought now is because father's in Azkaban?"

"In a nutshell," said Narcissa dryly.

"Wait, if I'm a vampire, how is it that I'm able to go out in sunlight?" he asked.

"Remember you're only fifty percent vampire, dear," Narcissa replied.

"Oh." Draco said.

"You won't need to feed the way I must for your basic survival. You'll only want to take a nibble or two when you're…excited," said Narcissa almost primly.

"I'll bite someone during a Quidditch match? Draco said appalled. Madame Hooch would most definitely call a penalty for that.

The handkerchief returned to pressing against his mother's forehead.

"No Draco," she said with a touch of irritation coloring her voice. "When you're feeling romantically inclined," she said keeping her face hidden.

"Oh," Draco said in a small voice while a heated flush covered his face.

"But mother, won't that impact my popularity? It will be terribly awkward if everyone dies while I'm shagging them. Word does get around eventually." he said anxiously.

"Draco where on earth are you picking up these rubbish ideas from?" demanded his mother.

"My DADA class," he replied a little embarrassed. "Vampires are still classified as dark creatures, mother."

"Small minded thinking, Draco," said his mother peevishly. "In vampire society it would be considered both rude and uncouth to kill your donor," she continued.

"Okay," said Draco still a little perplexed.

"The only time we would drain someone would be to turn them," said Narcissa huffily.

Draco's eyes lit up with mischief.

"Then can I…" he began.

"No! You won't turn anyone until you're of age and married," his mother firmly, her lips pressed tightly together.

"Bugger," Draco muttered.

"Draco! Language," said Narcissa.

"Sorry," he murmured.

Seeing her son's crestfallen face Narcissa attempted to cheer him up.

"But darling that doesn't mean you can't still kill someone. If someone is foolish enough to look you directly in the eye they'd soon be under your control without a spell being used," she informed him while petting his arm gently.

"Really?" Draco starting to feel happier.

"Between your vampiric power and veela allure you'll have the equivalent of the Imperio at your command," she said placidly.

The wheels began to turn in Draco's head.

"How do I use them," he asked.

"Practice dear," his mother said.

Draco scowled. He didn't want to do homework, it was his hols after all.

"It's the only way, dear. Find yourself a house elf to practice on, and by the time you return to school the world will be at your feet," Narcissa said placidly.

A squeak followed by popping sound came from behind the couch that his mother was sitting on.

Narcissa frowned.

"That is, if you can find them," she said.

"Potty," Draco breathed out, ignoring his mother's momentary chagrin.

tbc


End file.
